My Gift To You
by Colonel Azure
Summary: Shinichi gets to come home for a few days. Will he and Ran admit their feelings for eachrnother, will she find out that he's Conan, Will Shinichi even live that long or will Ran kill him sooner? Everybody please r and r for me!
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please r and r so I will be a very happy person Oh and by the way (these) are thoughts and _italic_ means Shinichi's words and regular is Ran's words and lines seporate the story.**

**One more thing, in this story it's the beginning of winter!**

**My gift to you**

**A very eager Mouri Ran, stood in front of the house of her childhood crush.**

**She had recived a phone call from him the night before asking if he could meet her tomrrow.**

**"Sure, when and where do you want to meet?"**

_**"How 'bout 12:00 at my place? That good?"**_

**"Yup... oh and Shinichi"**

_**"yeah"**_

**"you better not be lying about this, because of you are-"**

_**"yeah I know, I'll see you tomrrow ne?"**_

**(duh) "yup see you tomrrow bye bye"**

_**"bye"**_

**beep beep beep**

**"Yes!!! there is no way i'm letting that detective geek get away from me this time!"**

**sigh "Shinichi I swear I'm going to kill you, you're late again!" Then she remebred a dream that she had the other night... well more of a nightmare. Anyways she ended up finding Shinichi dead in some ditch due to a gunshot wound.**

**(Oh Shinichi, nothing happened to you, did there) suddenly she felt an arm around her and out of instinct she punched the person behind her.**

_**"gawd Ran do you have to be so freakin' violent"**_

**gasps "Shinichi?!?" she practicly yelled wile flinging her arms around him**

**"gome nesai"**

_**sigh.. puts arms around her too "no problem... I should be the one saying sorry"**_

**Then she started sobing into his shoulder "Where the hell have you been!?" she managed to say between sobs "and don't give me any of that big case crap because I know you're smarter that that!"**

_**"well it's not like it's just one case I mean it's a whole chain of them"**_

**"well why can't you just go back to working here in Tokyo huh?"**

_**"wanna go inside and talk about this? It's kind of cold ne?"**_

**"fine but don't try and change the subject ok?"**

_**"don't worry, I won't"**_

**A/N: Well thats it for the first chapter. Please review, I take anytinng! You can leave comments, suggestions, interrogations, death threats, fire even nuclear bombs and missles, so please review!!! ... oh and i redid this chapter so sorry to any and everyone about the misspellings. And thankypu sooo much to all who commented **

**magicbulletgirl** : **yes sadly my spelling sucks but I don't havea spellcheck of my computer... very sad ne? oh and thanks for the hint I will try to use it, and you reviewing means a lot to me because... I LUV YOUR STORIES!!!**

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21 : yeah I think it could have been longer but y'know hehehe. and sure I'll do a murder case, I mean why not **

**jiyoun1004love : thankx oh and a hint try not to use names... please use my nickname!!! (cough naga cough)**


	2. Complicated?

**A/N:YAY!!! Second chapter XD ... ummm everybody please forgive me if i misspell anything I'm doing the best I can without spellcheck.**

**Once again long spaces seperate the story, and I'm getting lazy and I'm just going to make everything bold and thats all.**

**Chapter Two**

**"like I was saying Shinichi, why can't you come back and work for Tokyo police?"**

**"ummm... well it's complicated"**

**"and, what makes it complicated? Hmmmm?"**

**"Is this an interrogation?" he asked while at the time shooting her one of his unforgetable smiles**

**at that time all she could do is stare at him trying her best not to get lost in his eyes.**

**"Hmmm? something wrong Ran?"**

**"huh? Oh ummm daijobu"**

**"want anything to drink?"**

**"no... but I an kind of hungry"**

**"well I havent been here in a while and Doc cleaned out my food. Sooooo, want to go out to eat? My treat"**

**"thas sound great! I know, how about going to Beihu? They have good food"**

**"okay.. want to change out of your uinform, because you have some mud on your skirt"**

**"I do? ... where?" She looked at the back of her skirt and sure enough there was a bit of mud on it.**

**"oh... I wonder when that got there."**

**"kaa-san left some of her stuff here you can change into something of her's."**

**"are you sure that's okay?"**

**"of corse it's okay. You know where her room is rite?"**

**"yup" with that she darted up the stairs into his parents room. She saw about five dressers and a vanity of makeup.**

**"so this is what an acktress's room looks lilke."**

**after about ten or so minuts of searching... okay I'm ready!**

**"you sure about that?"**

**"yeah why... Shinichi! Don't make fun of me!"**

**meanwhile at mouri decetive agency**

**tap, tap, tap, tap. Raaaaaaaan!!! Where are you! It's already 6:30!" yelled a very hungry Kogoro**

**ring, ring, ring**

**"moshi moshi, famous detective Mouri Kogoro at your survece!"**

**"hi dad it's Ran"**

**"RAN WHERE ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! WHERE'S MY DINNER?!?!?!?"**

**at that she held the phone a foot away from her and herd every word as clearly as the last... so did Shinichi**

**"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I'm going to be late comming home tonight."**

**"WHAT?!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!"**

**"I'm out with someone. I'll be home around ten or something, you can just order something, okay-"**

**"YOU'RE OUT WITH WHO?"**

**"Look I gotta go okay, I'll be home later. bye."**

**beep beep beep**

**"RAAAAAAAN!!!!!" He gave out a sigh when he heard a knock at the door.**

**A/N: YAY! Second chapter done can you guess who is at the door of the agency? Or how about what happenes to Ran and Shinichi? Well you'll just have to wait and see! Everybody please review, I'm still very open with them and accpt anything you can think of!!!**

**answered reviews**

**magicbulletgirl : yes sadly my spelling sucks but I don't have a spellcheck on my computer... very sad ne? oh and thanks for the hint I will try to use it, and you reviewing means a lot to me because... I LUV YOUR STORIES!!!**

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21 : yeah I think it could have been longer but y'know hehehe. and sure I'll do a murder case, I mean why not I don't know when but i'll go to the library sometime... I'm not the best person too come up with murders... I mean there okay, I guess but most of them are obvious**

**jiyoun1004love : thankx oh and a hint try not to use names... please use my nickname!!! (cough naga cough)**

**Nanasebara : thankyou for telling me that, I hope I don't spell anything else wrong... but I am proof readind XD**

**lanicia jichelle aka AI : Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!! ... But what I don't understand is how can Fluffy be at your house when he's at mine... WAKARANAI!!! **

**Ariesbaby : thankyou for the riview!**

**moonshadowwich : I know it was kind of a long wait but I hpe it was fast enough for you XD**


	3. uhhh chapter three

**A/N : HAI HAI HAI!!! THIRD CHAPPIE, YAY! konnichi wa hito-hito. I hope that your christmas went well. Mine did I goted money and on Thursday kaa-san is going to take my friend and me to suncoast and I can get the next Conan thing... I forgot the title gut oh well! I know what the cover looks like and that's all that matters ne? **

**Don't forget (thoughts)**

**Disclaimer : I forgoted to do one of these things so I will do it mow XD **

**me: Gosho please can I have Konan-kun?**

**Gosho: no! I have already turned down a lot of people like you, and I won't just give him away.**

**me: but I know all about him, and I'm a huge Conan Doyle fan just like you! can't I get something? ANYTHING?!?**

**Gosoho: (she makes me talk in english and now this) looks at TomikoChan face flat on the ground bowing**

**my answer is still no.**

**me: (KUSO!)**

**Chapter Three**

**Mouri detective agency**

**A now upset Kogoro gave out a huge sigh as he heard somebody knocking on his door**

**when he got to the door and answered it he froze at the sight of the figure standing at his door step**

**meanwhile at Beihu**

**"so Ran what do you want to eat?"**

**"I donno" she replied after taking a sip of her water that was placed there earlier**

**"I know, how 'bout sukiyaki?"**

**"sukiyaki? we're not celebrating anything."**

**"what, is me comming back not something to celebrate?" he said sticking out his lower lip in an adorable pout that Ran couldn't resist no matter how hard she tried**

**"okay little Shinichi, it is your treat after all" she slightly laughed wile patting his head like a puppy**

**"well well well, if it isn't the oh so adorable couple! Looks like they're back together again." came a voice out of practicaly nowhere, highly recognizable as one of Ran's 'friends' none other then Sonoko**

**"Sonoko? What are you doing here" questioned Ran now withdrawing her hand from Shinichi's head**

**"otou-san cut my spending money in half, he said that I should get a job now that I'm old enough" then she took out a pen and a small notebook**

**"anyways can I take your order?"**

**"sukiyaki ms. waitress" said Ran**

**"for two?" Sonoko asked grining at the two of them**

**"yup" Ran replied smiling at her friend**

**"Sonoko!!! stop slacking off!" yelled a man who was most likely her boss**

**"gawd I swear he is the most annoying person that you will ever meet." Sonoko mummbled under her breath as she walked away**

**back at Mouri detective agency**

**"What are you doing here Eri?" Kogoro asked with many emotions running through his voice**

**"this is a detective agency isn't it?"**

**"well?"**

**"yeah, don't tell me that you have a case." he asked with more of a statement then a question.**

**"well yes, it is however under the knowledge of police so you have to keep your mouth shut. Do you think you cah do that?"**

**"what makes you think that I can't?"**

**"oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I was married to you for how long?" with that she shoot him a glare and let herself in.**

**Beihu**

**"Shinichi I swear, have you ever cooked sukiyaki before?" questioned Ran now turning down the heat of their habachi.**

**"I'm trying okay."**

**"so you admit it"**

**"admit what?"**

**"that you havent done this before"**

**"well that's why I have you here ne?" he said smiling at the girl in front of him**

**"I'm not going to be doing to do this my whole life am I?"**

**"what?"**

**"oh nothing" Ran rdeplied looking somewhat happier then a few seconds ago.**

**BOOM!!!**

**"what was that?!?!" yelled Ran **

**somebody from inside screamed "EVERYBODY OUT IT'S A BOMB!!!"**

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Hate me yet? I know that BatChan does gives her an evil glare Anyways, that was my longest chappie yet! Omedeto to me! Wells I don't know if I'm going to make one more chapter and finish it or what so you just have to deal with it, by the way I am accepting suggestions on this topic Soooooo please once again please review and leave anything you can think of, even if it's one sentence!**

**answered reviews**

**kuko: too bad I am japanese and I will use japanese words if I want to... but i guess I will leave a key every once and a while... and by the way daijobu means I'm alrite or it's going to be okay/alrite**

**Kaa-san mother**

**kuso damn**

**Beihu somewhere to eat what else**

**sukiyaki japanese dish that you cook at the table, (also eaten with raw egg)**

**habachi portable cooker used for sukiyaki and other things if you have the grill part**

**omedeto congratulations**

**Aternox: hehehe what can I say I like Suzae-San**

**lanicia jichelle aka AI: NICI I'LL MURDER YOU!!!!!!!**

**BatChan: you better be sorry for that! and to your last remark ......**

**moonshadowwich: I know I'm evil ne? and thankx for the comment XD**

**Silver Sky Magician: You're one to talk, I know that you left me with some cliffrangers... THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! TO ME YOU'RE LIKE, FAMOUS!!!**

**magicbulletgirl: sapphirestars... forgive me I'm slow but whats that???**


	4. reapperance of the dark syndicate

**A/N- I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I havent updated in... IN FOREVER! I have been grounded from my computer for ages and I still am. Cough my mother is not home so yeah. And sorry if this is a short chappie. Anyways on with the show!**

**Chapter 4 - Reapperance of the dark syndicate**

**BOOM!**

**" Everybody out, it's a bomb!"**

**"Ran, get down!" yelled Shinichi diving on her as a bomb less than 12 feet away exploded.**

**"Shinichi I'm scaird" said a frightened Ran muffuled through Shinichi's shoulder**

**" I know, I am too" wispered Shinichi slowly getting off her ready to get back down if he needed to.**

**Once they got out, Shinichi spotted the car thet belonged to none other than Gin.**

**"Ran we need to go, it's not safe here."**

**"where can we go?"**

**"I think Dr. Hagase's house would be safe."**

**Without another word he pulled Ran In the drection of his house some how magicly getting a tracking device on Gin's car.**

**A/N Once again I am sooooo sorry! This is a super short chappie and for so long I know... I will really try to get ungrounded sometime soon but so far it's 3 more weeks - I miss the outside.**

**Answered reviews**

**Kaitou1412Kid I feel happy mow that I know other people like my story **

**Jiyoun1004love cough, last chapter I spelled everything rite ne? o an by the way you don't need to leave the date because they do that for you**

**Detective girl sorry this wasn't soon -**

**Magicbulletgirl ...who's she?**

**MoonShadowWitch thankx... ano sorry I didn't include much this time, hehehe**

**Southpaw thankyou for the tips... sorry this chapter is kinda off too but I'll try to make them better**

**Silver Sky Magician I know this chapter wasn't that interesting but I hope you'll keep reading**


	5. What's the dark syndicate?

**A/N HAI! I'm back... not completely but close enough okies this chappie is longer than the last one so I hope you all are happy. Ano I haven't been using thoughts in the last chappies so I think I'll start sometime soon... mabye today.**

**Disclaimer : Cough, If I owned Meitantei Konan do you really think I'd be this obsessed? Cough, I mean really... look at my homepage!**

**Chapter 5 : What's the Dark Syndicate?**

**Mouri detective agency**

**"What do you mean Dark Syndicate?" asked Kogoro now obviously confused.**

**"It's somewhat of a secret crime orginazation. They are international and have existed for many years" replied Eri taking out some photos from her bag and giving them to Kogoro.**

**"so who are these guys?" at the same time taking note of the two men in the pictures. There was a tall blonde one and a shorter chubbier one.**

**"They are two of the main workers. here's something you might be interested in, the blonde ones codename is Gin and the other one is Vodka. We have yet to find out the leader so that's all we have so far" **

**"so what exactly do these people do?"**

**"What do the words crime organaization mean to you?" she said shooting him a glare.**

**"anyways we have also found out they've devloped a poison that reverses ones aging process by ten years."**

**"wow. is that possible?"**

**"I guess so, athough they don't know the effects of the drug yet."**

**"how can they not know?"**

**"They think it's ment to kill but we have had more than one client come in with the same case and we need a good detective to help solve them."**

**"..."**

**"of corse there is very good pay but however it is so far one of the most dangrous jobs so far to hit Tokyo. Do you think you're up to it?"**

**"will I be getting any assistance with this?"**

**"I guess we could work out something"**

**"alright then, I'll do it."**

**Hagase's house**

**Bursting through the door without knocking, Shinichi tightly grasping Ran's hand shouted for his old friend.**

**a few minuts later he walked into the room looking puzzled.**

**"Ran Shinichi? is there something wrong?"**

**"The dark syndicate is back in Tokyo!"**

**"Dr. Hagasa now having a schocked expression on his face and Ran taking the puzzled look.**

**"Dark who? Shinichi who are you talking about?" questioned Ran now tugging at Shinichi's sleeve with her other hand.**

**The two men exchanged glances mostly deciding they should tell her for Shinichi might be leaving her to fight them.**

**The two returned their gazes back to her still puzzled face. Shinichi slowly bagan to open his mouth knowing he would probably regret it soon. Expecting either to have the living crap beat out of him or for her to break down in tears.**

**before starting he silantly asked the doc to leave and started to speak again.**

**"alright Ran... I don't ezactly know how to put this but, ummm. Well you remeber at Tropical Land, there were some shady looking guysand I fallowed them?"**

**"... yeah"**

**"Well it turns out that they were an international secre crime orginazation. And I saw something that I probablt souldn't have. I got knocked out and was force fed an unknown poison that wasn't tested on humans... turns out insded of killing me it turned back into a seven year old."**

**just as he feared, looking up at her he saw tears starting to fill her eyes.**

**"I- I wouldn't... hapen to know this smaller form of you... as Edogawa Conan, would I?" she managed to get out through her tears.**

**slowly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of large glasses that no doubt belonged to her little Conan-kun.**

**A/N cue for dramatic music. Bwahahahahaha. See didn't I tell you this would be longer compared to my last chapter? anyways please click on the submitt review and go button ... OR YOU'LL DIE? Cough I mean nothing.**

**answered reviews**

**moonshadowwitch cough, being grounded is soooooooo unfun -**

**sessh'sfavhuman ... (Cough, I have such great _supporting_ friends)**

**SpirtAnime awww Arigatou Gozaimasu! I don'y always post keys, but I like you. Ypu say nice things about me **

**Shinichi Kudo - Jimmy Kudo**

**Ran Mouri - Rachel Moore**

**Dr. Hagase - Dr. Agasa**

**Kogoro Mouri - Richard Moore**

**Eri Kasaki - Eva Kanen**

**Inspctor - Kebu**

**Sonoko Sazuki - Sarena Sebastian**

**schnopps The whole Gin thingwas Bat-Chan's idea so blame her**

**Sadie Janelle YOUR NOT UPDATING! and this chappie was much longer. **

**Bat-Chan Ne? That's why I have you here, to make fun of my spelling. Yes you will have to spell _CHACK!_**

**sacred-aliacne Once again Bat-Chan's fault cough, I mean Bat man (uncontrolable laughter)**

**Silver Sky Sky Magcician sorry... I probably spelled half of this story wrong too -**


End file.
